Heart to Give
by TG81
Summary: Outtakes from Soul to Keep. They won't make much sense unless you read the main story first; or maybe they will and I don't know what I'm talking about.


This was part of the compliation for the F4SAA. This is the EPOV of Ch 5 from Soul to Keep.

Preread by **BellaSunshine **and **107yearoldvirgin**, beta'd by **Kas90.** Thank you to coldplaywhore and aylah50 for putting everything together.

* * *

><p>She's been in my sights since she walked in. I can't help but notice the way everyone looks at her, and I have to wonder, who is she? I'm not egotistical enough to believe I know everyone at this party, but I kind of do.<p>

She hugs the man she came with and is wearing a huge pulls her in for a hug, and I don't like it one bit. The part that throws me off is that I know him, and in my business, I try to remember everyone. I know that I should remember him, but I might have had too many drinks

In the back of my mind, I know I shouldn't feel jealous, but damn it, I want to make her smile like that. The way she moves with him isn't a familiar move, like a lover, but almost as if she's his possession. I don't like it.

The way she moves through the crowd, it's like she owns the place. She gives them sweet smiles, and they laugh, and everyone is enchanted by her. _I'm_ enchanted by her. She glows under the outdoor lights, but not in the way a pregnant woman glows or someone sweaty from the gym, and I can't keep my eyes off her. I want to talk to her, but I know that if I risk approaching her, the gossip hounds will be chomping at the bit, but in the moment I want to throw caution to the wind and offer to get her a drink.

I make small talk with other investors, all while keeping my eye on her. I get a phone call I can't avoid, and I step off to the side to take it. I see her talking to my parents out of the corner of my eye, and I hope that they like her more than they like Rosalie. If by any chance she charms them like everyone else at this party, then when-not if-we hit it off, they'll be even happier. I know we'll be good together, maybe it's a gut feeling, but for some reason, I just know we'll make sense. She's beautiful, and I'm-well, I'm me.

I'm Edward Cullen. I could go through the spiel that men want to be me and women want to be with me, but it's been said and done. Many, many times. I'm over it-well, I am until I see that I can somehow benefit from it, and I'm over the whole larger-than-life personality. Why is it so damn hard to find a nice girl and settle down? Rosalie does _not_ count as a nice girl, and if it weren't for the fact I've had sex with her, I'd doubt her gender. She's got balls of steel, and while that was attractive in the beginning, the shit gets old real damn quick. Plus, I think she's just using me, judging by the looks she gives the station janitor, Emmett. She never looked at me like that.

This girl, though, the brunette with pretty smile and legs that go on for days, is a hit. She sparkles as though it's in her DNA. The way people are staring at her, I almost wonder if she would shit rainbows. Not in the gross way of course, because they'd be rainbows.

I finish the phone call and round the corner when my drink is spilled down the front of my shirt, and I swear loudly. I'm stunned that she's even more beautiful up close, and I can't take my eyes away from her. All I want to do is get her alone, and I can't because the guy she came with is on her like a priest on an altar boy. I just can't figure out where I know him from.

After the holy man leaves, I guide Bella to a table and we sit down. She moans in relief, and my dick wriggles like a divining rod. She shifts, and the slit of her skirt exposes her thigh, and I can tell the rest of her body is positively sinful, and I would do anything to get my hands on her, any part of her.

I want to know everything about this girl, and I don't know why. I've never had such a strong reaction to a woman before, and I wouldn't mind being with her and only her. This is the first time I ever have these kinds of thoughts, and I like it. Now I just need to convince her that she would, too.

"Edward, tell me something about yourself." Her voice is low and sexy. I pick up my chair-still sitting, like in the third grade-just to be closer. She giggles, leaning forward, and I can now confirm that her boobs are real.

I feel the compulsion to tell her something nobody has ever known, and I wonder, _who is this woman?' _I dig deep, and I tell her, "In college, I wanted to start a foundation and teach music to inner-city kids."

"Wow," she breathes. I hope she's impressed, because it's true.

I reach for her hand and lightly run circles on her palms; there is an electric current running between us, and I know she feels it, too. I could feel it when I kissed her hand a few minutes before, and I'm glad she's letting me touch her again.

"I wish I had something impressive to say, but compared to that, I don't have much." She smiles, but her eyes don't light up the way I saw earlier. She looks...vulnerable, and I don't like it one bit. I would find anything about her fascinating, and I want to make her giggle like she was with Jasper.

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, really. I don't."

"Try." I really hope she does; I want to know everything I can about her.

"I'm a fan of yours on Facebook." I didn't want to know that, but I'm glad she says it because her cheeks turn a fantastic shade of purple.

I change the topic, and we begin talking about the party, and what we were each doing here. That leads to our backgrounds, and while she gives me vague answers, I'm still happy she's sitting with me. She tells me a bit about where she came from, and I do the same. She makes me laugh and forget about meetings and other pressing obligations.

There's a lull in the conversation, and she pretends to be interested in the Christmas lights in the trees, but I see her looking at me from the corner of her eye and giving me those small smiles. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I blurt out, not bothering to think of the consequences.

"Absolutely. Let me just tell my friends." She stands and looks for them. We find them off to the side, staring at us. The little one, with the short black hair, is waving her hand in our direction to go. "I should at least tell them good-bye." Before I can say anything, she's moving across the lawn.

I decide to take a moment to say good-bye to my parents because I feel bad that I didn't spend any time with them. "I'm gonna get out of here." I point my thumb towards the main building.

"Sounds good, son. It's getting late," my dad agrees.

"Is Bella going with you?" My mom smirks, and it's kind of weird that she knows I'll be getting laid; at least I really hope I do, anyway.

"She is." I nod.

"Nice," Carlisle draws out. I'm just glad he's not asking for a high-five because that's the type of shit my parents do. If anyone knew how perverted they were behind closed doors, I'd be labeled a freak by association alone.

I shake my dad's hand and kiss mom on the cheek, and I head over to the threesome to take Bella away. As I approach, I watch their interactions, and it's strange; the tiny girl wants us to go, but Jasper doesn't. Tiny gives Bella a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turns and saunters towards me, her confidence is fully restored. Over Bella's shoulder, I see the tiny girl poke Jasper in the chest; it'd be amusing if either one of them didn't creep me out.

"Everything okay?" I wrap my arm around her waist, and she's so tiny, but she fits perfectly next to me. Everything about her is perfect.

"I'm great." She smiles at me, and this time it's a smile that lights up her whole face, and I feel lit up inside, too.

I can feel the eyes of almost everyone following us as we leave the party, and I really don't fucking care. I fight the urge to flip everyone off and laugh. That's right, bitches, she's coming home with me. It briefly occurs to me that Rosalie will either find out about this because of a party-goer or through the gossip page in the Seattle Times. It's mostly over between us anyway, and even if she isn't with Emmett, the janitor, I know she's had sex with Royce King of KING-5. His family owns the station, so it only makes sense she'd use him to try and sleep her way to the top. That's the only imaginable way that she'd be with me anyway-for notoriety.

We slide into the back of my car, and I'm not quite sure what to talk to her about. She said she's a journalist, so I try that avenue, but she shuts me down without saying a word. Instead, she kisses me, and I'm briefly taken off guard. I close my eyes and enjoy her warm, soft lips and how quickly they're moving against mine. I quickly respond by pulling her into my lap and grabbing her right leg and having her straddle me. As much as this girl played demure, her body language is anything but that.

She giggles as my hands move up her legs, and the electricity between us is intense, and her tiny moans against my lips are my undoing. I run my palms to her ass at the same time the car hits a bump, and I inadvertently rub against her. She gasps, and I shrug, because I know what she's feeling, I feel it every morning when I roll over and jam it in the bed.

She pulls back and slides into the seat next to me. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Yeah, my place is much more comfortable." I lean in to kiss her, and she gives me a light peck on the lips. I'm confused because one minute she's mauling me and another she's a skittish squirrel.

"No, I mean, maybe we shouldn't do _this._" She waves her hand back and forth between us.

I run my hand through my hair, completely confused. "I'm sorry." She sighs and looks out the window.

"Look, I barely know you, and you clearly know me, so if you're freaked out about expectations because of who I am-" I'm cut off with a snort.

"God, your ego is ridiculous."

"Excuse me?" I lean back a little to make sure I'm looking at the same woman I invited home.

"This is wrong."

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"Excuse me." She lowers the divide to speak to the driver. "You can make a U-turn up here and take me home, please." She gives Felix her address and raises the partition.

Felix looks at me in the review mirror. I nod and sigh, slumping in my seat. Rosalie ruins everything, every time.

"Bella." I lower my voice "please don't deny that there is something between us. I know you feel it, too."

"I do." She nods and looks down at her shoes, or maybe it's the floor, I don't know.

"Then why?"

"You're with someone, Edward. I wish I could tell you how many times I've been cheated on; I refuse to do that to someone else." I have to think she's lying because she's every man's reason for crusty bedsheets in the morning and why eleven year-olds get their first hard-ons. She is walking sex, and from what I've seen and felt, she's everything I've ever wanted.

"If I dumped Rose, would that be enough for you?" She shifts in her seat and nods. "Consider it done."

"Great." We pull in front of a shabby apartment building, and I find it hard to believe that she lives _here._ "Thanks for the ride." She gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek and squeezes my hand.

"Wait. How am I supposed to call you?"

"You're Edward Cullen. You can find me." She winks and thanks Felix for opening the door.

"Good luck with this one, sir." Felix chuckles.

"Shut up." I pout like a child all the way home and spend the rest of the evening getting rid of my blue balls.

* * *

><p>There will be more outtakes, most likely donations to other pieces so updates will be slow.<p>

Thank you for reading!

Anne


End file.
